Hunt for the Blood Orchid
by AliE96
Summary: After her grandfather passed, Malina took over his Clinic to help people just as he did. While living down in Borneo, she meets a local boat captain named Bill Johnson, who manages to catch her eye. Rated M for swearing, violence and adult material. Bill Johnson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! Yes, I am doing another story. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just haven't had the motivation for them lately (Except for my Jurassic Park story), but I promise that I will get to them when I can. I wanted to do this kind of story because, I love Johnny Messener, I think he's awesome and I loved the Anacondas move he was in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anacondas, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hunt for the Blood Orchid**

 **Chapter One:**

It was a beautiful day today in Borneo as I headed for the market this morning. I've lived in Borneo for most of life with my grandfather.

I used to live in New York, but my parents had neglected me for years, it was like I didn't even exist. I was neglected because my parents only had two priorities in their lives: Money and their careers. I don't even think that they ever cared about me, the only person who ever did was my grandfather Malcolm. When I was ten, my grandfather had taken me down here to Borneo to see his home and his Clinic. I never went back home, I stayed here with my grandfather and he raised me better than my parents ever could and he was more of a father to me than my actual one. The last time I talked to parents was after my grandfather died six years ago when I was twenty-three. They tried to convince to come back home, but I told them no, that I was gonna take over my grandfather's Clinic and continue his work. We had a huge fight about me staying in Borneo. My parents wanted me to come home and become a doctor there, but I told them that this is what I wanna do and there's nothing they can do to stop me. I haven't spoken to or seen them since.

Six years later, at 29 years old I'm still doing fine on my own. My grandfather's Clinic is doing so much better now and everything is going as planned. After my grandfather died, I stayed in his old home which is a one bedroom apartment and is just perfect for someone like me.

I was in the market place gathering up some fruit for breakfast this morning. I had large round woven basket in my hands as I gathered up a variety of fruit such as banana's, apples and mangos. I then came up to a stand that had fresh fish, I figured I could by a couple for dinner tonight.

I placed my basket on the stand's counter for a minute as I purchased some fish for dinner tonight. I thanked the man for the fish and wished him a good day as I was about to put the wrapped fish in my basket, I saw a small head peak out from the other side of the basket and was looking at my fruit. It was a white Capuchin monkey, that's odd. They're not native to Indonesia.

"Hi there, little fella" I said to him and he squeaked as he looked up at me, "Are you hungry?"

As if responding, he he squealed happily. I giggiled slightly as I placed the fish in the basket and pulled out a banana. I peeled it open and broke off a piece for him, "Here you go, little fella" I said as I handed the piece to him. He eagerly took the piece from me and began to eat it. He then jumped onto my shoulder and sat there as he ate the banana piece I gave him.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" I say as I petted him slightly under his chin, "Do you belong to anyone, little fella?"

I then hear a man's voice, "Kong? Kong! There you are" I turned around and saw a man in a black t-shirt, jeans and a black baseball cap walking over to me, "What have I told you about staying put?" the man scolded the monkey who just cover his face with his hands and I couldn't help but let out a light laugh at that.

"I'm sorry about him, Miss" he aplogized to me as the monkey jumped from my shoulder to his.

"Oh, don't be. He's adorable" I said with a smile.

"Don't give him any complements, they straight to his head" the man said with a chuckle and I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I'm Bill Johnson and this is Kong" he introduced himself and his monkey.

"Nice to meet you, Bill Johnson. I'm Malina Roberts" I introduced myself.

"You live here?" He asked me.

"Yes, I've lived here most of my life" I told him, "I own a Clinic that was my grandfather's before he passed and now I'm doing what I can with the Clinic" He nodded and I continuted, "What about you? I've never seen you before"

"I own a boat" He said, "I work on the river"

"Oh, are you a fisherman or something?" I asked him.

"No, I just take people where they want or need to go" he answered.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool" I said, "You get to see the jungle, see the wildlife and meet new people. Must be excitiding"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's a living"

"Well, I would love to see your boat sometime" Am I really flirting with a stranger right now?

"Does now sound good?" He asked me with a smile.

"It sounds good" I answered with a smile, "I just gotta pay for my things here and I'll be done"

Once I finished paying for my stuff, Bill led me to his boat. I still can't believe I'm doing this, I mean he seems like a nice guy, but for all I know he could be a psycho and he could be leading me to my death. I was about to pull out of this, but when I looked at him, I could see his blue eyes. They remind me of the bluest ocean, I could see honesty in them along with a warm kindness, but also I could see that his eyes also held insecurity. They don't look like the eyes of a coldblooded killer, so I pushed my previous thought out of mind.

We soon came up to the docks and Bill pointed out his boat, "There she is, The Bloody Mary" He said proudly as he pointed to a boat that was made out of random pieces of other boats.

"I know, she ain't much but..." Bill sighed.

"I like it" I said with a smile and Bill looked at me surprised.

"You actually like The Bloody Mary?"

"Yea, I mean on the outside it looks rugged, but on the inside, I bet it's perfect" I told him.

"Nobody's ever liked The Bloody Mary before" Bill said with a chuckle, "You're a first"

"Well, I never judge a book by it's cover" I said, "It's what's inside that counts, not the outside"

"Wish other people think like you do" Bill said with a smile, "Come on, I'll you around"

We walked towards the boat and Bill climbed on as Kong jumped onto it and Bill helped me on board. He gave me a tour of the boat, I have to say, I really like the inside of the boat. It seems very homey and cozy.

"It's really nice here" I told him as I looked around, "I like it"

That's when Kong popped out of nowhere and jumped onto my shoulder. I giggled as he was hugging the back of my neck.

"He likes you" Bill said with a smile.

"I like him, too" I said as scratched Kong under his neck, which he seemed to like, "He's adorable"

"You hungry?" I asked Bill.

"Yea, why?" He asked.

"How about I fix us something to eat" I suggested.

"You don't have to Malina" Bill said with a chuckle.

"I want to" I told him with a smile, "You've been very kind to me, it's the least I could do"

I then headed for the kitchen and I placed the basket on the table as I unloaded it's contents. I unwrapped the fish and began to cook them along with some of vegetables I bought. After about an hour later, I finished cooking and Bill and I began to eat. He liked my cooking, saying it was the best he ever tasted. No one's ever gave me a complement like that before, I really starting to like this guy.

"So, what brought you down here?" I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

"Well, I came down here after I left the military" Bill began, "I was in the Special Forces and I saw and did things that... I wanted to forget. Sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reasons, you know?"

I nodded my head as he continued, "Then, I got out of the Military, came down here and brought The Bloody Mary. Just wanted to start a new life"

"What about you?" Bill asked me.

"I've lived in Borneo most of my life" I answered him, "My grandfather brought me down here when I was ten and I stayed here with him instead of going back home to my parents in the states"

"Why?"

"My parents are the type who care more about money and their careers than their own daughter" I told him with some anger in my voice, "They neglected me a lot, so my grandfather brought me down here one day and he let stay with him. He raised me better than my parents ever could have. Unlike my parents, he made time for me even though his work was very time consuming"

"What did he do?" Bill asked me.

"He was a doctor" I answered him, "He owned the Clinic around here and he loved what he did; helping people and families and giving them hope. He loved helping people and people respected him for what he did. He helped a lot of people and he did a lot of good" I sighed sadly as I thought of my grandfather, "He was a good man and he was loved by everyone he touched. When he died, it's like a piece of everyone died with him... including me"

"I'm sorry" Bill said, "I really am"

I nodded in response, "After he died, I took over his Clinic and tried to continue his work and help people when they need it. My parents thought it was stupid that I wanted to continue my grandfather's work, they never got along with him anyway. That's why he lived down here. The day I told my parents I was going to stay down here, they blew a gasket. They wanted me to come back home in the states and become a doctor there, but I said no. I told them, this is what I wanna do and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I haven't spoken to them since. Right now, I'm just trying the best I can to do right with my grandfather's Clinic. I just hope I'm good enough to run an entire Clinic"

"You are Malina, trust me" Bill said, "If you're anything like your grandfather, you'll be more than good enough"

"Thank you" I said with a blush as I looked down, embarrassed.

I looked up at him and he had a smile that made my heart skip a few beats. I was about to say something, when someone walked in.

"Jin-Soon" I looked up and saw an Indonesian man walk in, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all Tran" Bill said as he stood up and walked over to him, "Tran, this is Malina. Malina, this is Tran"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said politely as he came over.

"Likewise" He held his hand out to me and I shook it.

"There's some fish and rice on the stove if you're hungry" I told him as he let go of my hand.

"Thank you" Tran said walking over to the counter.

"I should be getting home" I said as I stood up.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great" Bill told me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Anytime" I told him, returning the smile, "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

"Absolutely" Bill said confidently.

"It was nice meeting you, Tran" I said, looking back at him as he was enjoying the fish and rice I made.

He nodded in response since his mouth was full with food.

"Well, see ya" I said to Bill who nodded as I left.

 ** **Bill's POV...****

I watched as Malina left to go home. I couldn't help but stare at her as she left; the way she walks so confidently and the way the sun catches in her dark brown hair, making her look more beautiful. I remember seeing her bright green eyes, they were so full of life and so beautiful, just like her.

What am I thinking? I just met this girl and I'm already falling for her?

"A woman like her, she's a pearl" Tran said as he walked up to me with a plate of food in his hand, "Hard to find and worth holding on to"

I just looked at him, "If I were you, Jin-Soon, I'd get her first before someone else get's to her"

I thought about what Tran said and maybe he's right. Malina's different than any of the other women I've met, she's not like them. I should tell her how I feel soon or I might not get another chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anacondas, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hunt for the Blood Orchid**

 **Chapter Two:**

 _ **Three Days later...**_

It was a really busy day at my grandfather's Clinic today, but I was able to handle it. Most of the patients that came in today were sick because of a stomach bug that's going around, luckily it's nothing too serious, it's something that we can easily cure.

It was getting close to the end of the day and it was almost time for me to head home and I saw a familiar furry face sitting on the front desk.

"Hey, Kong" I said happily as I walked over to the desk to pet him, "What are you doing here, little fella?"

"Came by for a visit" I looked up and I saw Bill walking over to the front with a smile on his face.

"Bill, hey" I greeted him with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to see you" Bill said as he leaned on the front desk, "And also came to ask you if you wanted to have a drink with me"

"I'd love to" I said happily, "I could really use one, right now. Just give me a few minutes to change, okay"

"Sure" Bill said nodding his head as Kong jumped onto his shoulder while I headed for the backroom to get my change of clothes and then headed for the bathroom to change.

"Hey, Dr. Roberts" My assistant, Bianca greeted me when I walked into the bathroom.

"Hello, Bianca" I greeted her with a smile as I headed into one of the stalls to change.

"Busy day today, huh?" Bianca asked me.

"Tell me about it" I told her from inside the stall as I removed my scrubs, "I love my job and everything, but I could really use a break"

"I know what you mean, Dr. Roberts" Bianca replied, "Got any plans this evening?"

"Yea, I'm gonna go get a drink with a friend of mine down at the bar" I told her as I put on a black and white tank top and short jean shorts, "He asked me just a few minutes ago"

"Wait. _He?_ You have a date?" Bianca asked happily.

"It's not a date, Bianca" I sighed, "We're just getting a drink as friends"

"You say that now" She says with a giggle, "Tell me, is he cute?"

I thought for a minute and I blushed at the thought, "Yea, he is kinda cute. He's also very handsome"

"He sounds yummy" Bianca said with a giggle.

"Don't even think about it, Bianca" I warned her as I slipped my sneakers, "He's ten years older than you"

"Well, how much older is he than you?" Bianca asked with an attitude.

"First of all, drop the attitude" I told her as I placed my scrubs in my backpack, "Second of all, he's only three years older than me"

"Humph" I heard Bianca huff and I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Don't worry, Bianca" I said as I exited the stall, "You find someone" I patted her shoulder as I left the bathroom and hefted my backpack over my shoulders.

I walked out towards the front of the Clinic and saw Bill standing out there waiting for me with Kong sitting on his shoulders. As soon as I saw him, I felt my heart begin to race and my face heated up, but I quickly masked it once I approached him.

"Hey" I said to Bill happily.

"Hey" he said to me with a smile that made my insides flutter, "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I told him with a smile.

We were silent as we walked down to the bar together, all while catching side glances of each other. When we arrived at the bar, we sat near the back which happened to be Bill's favorite spot at the bar. When we ordered our drinks, we began conversations on random subjects, mainly about our pasts and such.

"So, what made you wanna become a doctor in the first place?" Bill asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"My grandfather" I answered, "He inspired to want to help people. He taught me everything he knew from modern medicine to ancient history"

"He home-schooled you?"

"Pretty much, yea" I said before I took a sip of my drink, "He taught me everything I know, I wouldn't have made this far if it wasn't for him" I looked down sadly at my glass while I ran my thumb over the top of it, "He was like a father to me, he raised me better than my mother or father ever could. He was always there for me whenever I needed him, no matter what"

"He must've loved you very much" Bill said in a serious tone.

"He did and I loved him just as much" I said to him as tears began to fill my eyes, "After he died, I made a promise to myself that I would do everything I could to follow in his footsteps and help these people. I just want to make him proud"

"You are, Malina" Bill said as I looked right at him, "You make him proud every single day by helping these people the way he did"

"Thank you" I said with a small smile as I nodded my head and he returned the smile.

We sat in silence for a little while as we sipped our drinks. Every now and then, I would catch him staring at me, but when I would look at him, he would look away. Whenever I look at him, I can't help but feel comfortable around him. Whenever I'm around him, I feel like I can tell him anything and he would understand. I've had these strange feelings inside ever since I met him three days ago.

 _ **One hour (5 shots of beer) later...**_

We were both completely wasted, the beer had completely taken over us. When it was getting late, we decided to leave. I paid for the check and we staggered out of the bar together. As soon as we stepped outside, it began to rain. Hard.

"Oh, shit" I slurred as I leaned against Bill for support.

"Never fails..." Bill slurred softly under his breath.

"Come on, my place is closer" I slurred out "We can dry off there"

I led him to my apartment which was only ten minutes away from the bar. We staggered up the stairs as I fumbled to get my keys out. I put the key in the lock and turned it to open the door as we both staggered inside.

"Nice place" Bill said as he looked around the apartment.

"Thanks" I said with a giggle, this is why I don't drink often. I never think straight and I'm beyond rational thoughts.

"I need to dry off, can I use you're bathroom?" Bill asked as he took off his baseball cap.

"Sure" I slurred, "It's down the hall, first door on your left"

"Thanks" Bill said with a nod as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

I then took off my backpack and dropped it on the floor as I stumbled to my bedroom, which was right across the hall from the bathroom. I closed my bedroom door and removed my damp clothes before tossing them in the hamper. I then slipped into a red and black silky spaghetti strap short night gown. I pulled my dark brown hair out of it's pony tail and let my hair fall free down my back. I then remembered that I left my backpack in the living room, "Shit" I muttered as I headed for my door and as soon as I opened it, I ran right into Bill. It wouldn't have been a problem that I bumped into him, but in this case it was because he was shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular figure as I felt my face face turn red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I apologized as I try to look anywhere but his chiseled midsection.

"It's alright..." Bill trailed off as I notice him staring at me.

I felt my heart race under his stare and I couldn't stop looking into those blue eyes of his. I could see the intensity in them as he stared into my green eyes.

He then slowly cupped my cheek in his hand and I found myself leaning towards him and he did the same. He then pressed his lips to mine and could feel their warmth. He then cupped my other cheek in his other hand as he deepened the kiss. I instantly responded my wrapping my arms around his neck and brought myself closer to him. When the need for oxygen came, we broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I'm not" Bill said with a smirk.

I returned the smirk as I pressed my lips to his again and wrapped my arms around his neck, he then wrapped his around my waist. The kiss became more passionate as he forced my mouth open and my tongue was met by his as he lifted my up off the ground, never breaking the kiss. My feet dangled a couple of inches off the ground as he carried me into my room and kicked the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Masquerade04 for reviewing and following my story :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.**

 **Sorry this is a little short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anacondas, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hunt for the Blood Orchid**

 **Chapter Three**

Bill kicked the door closed behind him before he placed me against the door, never putting me down. His hands then travel down and he cupped my ass firmly as he lifted me up again and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands gripped the back of his neck as the kiss became more intense. He then backed up towards my bed and laid himself on it with me on top of him. My hands moved from the back his neck and ran them down his sculpted chest and his midsection.

He ran his hands up and down the backs of my thighs until he came to my ass and gripped it tightly. I moaned into the kiss as he did this. I then broke the kiss for a minute so we can breathe and we just stare intensely into each other's eyes.

"You sure you want this?" Bill asked, "You want me?"

"I want you, Bill" I said breathlessly, "I want you more than anything else"

I then sat up and removed my nightgown from myself before tossing it aside on the floor. I blushed slightly at the way he was staring at my body, for I forgot I had no bra on. I then leaned back down and pressed my lips against his again. He then flipped us over and he was now on top of me. He began to kiss the crook of my neck and a low moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. I closed my eyes as he began to kiss me further down; to my chest, between my breasts and my abdomen. I the felt him remove my underwear from me and toss them aside, joining my nightgown on the floor.8

I then sat up slightly and helped him remove his pants and boxers before they joined my clothes on the floor. Bill then laid us both fully on the bed as he laid almost on top of me, his erection grazing over my entrance.

"You're so beautiful" Bill said huskily in my ear before he came up and captured my lips with his. When he came in to kiss me, he lowered himself inside me. I moaned into the kiss as I spread my legs open, giving more access and allowing him to go deeper.

He then grips the backs of my hips as I grip his shoulders tightly. Our bodies were now pressed together as Bill began to thrust in and out of me at a steady pace. I dug my nails into his skin as his pace began to increase.

"Ah, Bill!" I cried out as he found my sweet spot.

It was then that he thrusted harder and faster inside me and I moaned in passion as I arch my back to meet his thrusts. He buried his face in my hair as he gripped my body tightly to his. The passion shot through both of us as we were both neared our limit.

"AH!" I proclaimed when I felt my body go numb as I came.

"Fuck!" Bill yelled out as he too came and released himself inside me.

We were both panting, trying to catch our breath as Bill rolled over onto his side and I rolled onto my side, too so I could see him and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"That was..." Bill panted.

"Amazing" I finished for him with a smile plastered on my face.

He smiled as he cupped my cheek in his hand and brought me in for a caste kiss.

 _ **The morning after...**_

I felt the sun rays hit my face as I felt a weight on me. I blinked my eyes open and craned my head to see Bill laying next to me with his strong arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled softly as the memories of last night danced through my mind.

I then heard Bill groan and saw his eyes fluttering open. I was met by those beautiful blue eyes as he smiled gently at me.

"Hi" I said softly to him.

"Hi" He greeted back just as soft.

"So, I guess last night wasn't dream, was it?" Bill asked with a small smile.

"No, it wasn't" I told him, "It was too perfect to be a dream"

Bill chuckled lightly as he kissed me gently on the lips and I returned the kiss. Just then, something jumped onto the bed, startling the both of us. When I heard the chittering, I knew that it was Kong. We both sat up in the bed as I covered myself with the sheet and Kong squeaked as climbed on Bill's shoulder.

"I um, I hope this doesn't change anything between us" I said to Bill as I brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Not at all" Bill answered with a smile, "But I think for a little while we should take things slow"

"Agreed" I said with a small smile just as I heard my alarm clock going off. I looked over at it and it said seven o'clock on the dot.

"I gotta get to work" I said looking back at Bill.

"And gotta get back to the boat" Bill said Kong hopped off his shoulder, "Tran's gonna be wondering where I am soon"

I then kissed him gently on the lips as he cupped my face in his hand and returned the kiss, "What time you gotta be at work?" Bill asked softly as he broke the kiss for a second.

"In an hour" I answered looking up at him.

"I still got time before I head back to the boat" He said and I noticed the smirk on his face.

I just giggled and looked up at him, "You are something else, Bill Johnson"

"I know" Bill said before he captured my lips again, only more intense than before. He began to lay back down without breaking the kiss and I soon laid on top of him with my hands planted on his chest. Soon, we found ourselves in the same position we were in together last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the movie begins, people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anacondas, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hunt for the Blood Orchid**

 **Chapter Four:**

 ** _ **Three years later...**_**

Bill, Tran and I were at our favorite bar enjoying a good time tonight with each other. Tran was in the corner with a couple of girls while Bill and I were sitting at our usual table in the back. We were both on our third shot of whiskey. Bill was pressing his glass to his head because he had gotten into a fight earlier with some guy after Bill accidentally bumped into him, causing him to spill his drink. Bill ended up winning, but he had a bruise on the side of his face, a cut on his lip and his head hurt bad. The other guy had a broken nose and lost a couple of teeth.

"How's your head doing?" I asked him as I took a sip of my whiskey.

"Hurts" Bill answered bluntly, "Feels like someone was using it for a drum"

"Here" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of painkillers and poured two in my hand, "Take these, they'll help with the pain"

"Thanks, babe" Bill said with a smirk as he took the pills and drank them with his whiskey.

After the events of the night we slept together, Bill and I had started our relantionship. We had a good steady relationship and it got better as we progressed. It was a comfortable relationship right from the get-go and everything just fell into place. I've had a few serious relationships in the past, but this one felt different. I feel different when I'm with Bill and I can feel the real love between us, unlike my other relationships.

Things with my grandfather's Clinic aren't going so well. Why? Well, because one of our benefactors is getting ready to cut our funding and I don't know if we'll be able to keep the Clinic open. Bill said that we'll figure out something and we'll do it together. That's another thing I love about Bill, he's very supporting and he's always by my side no matter what.

"Jin-Soon!" Tran called Bill by his nickname, which never ceases to get a laugh out of me.

"These tourists need a boat. I told them not in the rainy season" Tran said as he walked over to us and sat on the other side of me as four other people came in, two men and two women.

"You're Jin-Soon?" A woman with brown hair asked, surprised.

"Local nickname. Name's Johnson. Bill Johnson" The way he said it reminded me of James Bond, "It's a pronunciation thing. You can rent my boat for 25 grand, but if you want me drive well... that'll cost you 50"

"Fifty grand? Are you high?" The same woman asked as Bill gave her a look.

"You know what, please don't answer that question. There's no way I'm trusting this guy with expedition" The woman said as she was about to walk away until I spoke up.

"Listen, lady" I said and she turned around to face me as I stood up, "Let's cut the bullshit, please. If one of the other charter companies could take you, you'd be on the river right now. You only came to Bill because you're desperate" It was then that I noticed that one of the men that was there was looking at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable, but I did't let it show.

"And just who the hell are you?" the woman asked me with an attitude.

"Dr. Malina Roberts" I answered her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a doctor?" The same woman asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" I said with a fake smile as I sat down and the woman glared at me.

I heard Bill chuckle, "That's my girl..."

"Fifty grand's my price. Take it or leave it" Bill said as he took a sip of his drink and Tran finished his. The group was silent for minute before they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, but you get half now and half when you get us back here" The man, who I assumed was the leader of this little group said in an accent and who was also the one giving me that strange stare before.

"That's a deal" Bill said as he and the man shook on it, "You guys need to be there by 6:00 sharp"

They agreed and soon left the bar, "You think you'll be able to go up river now, Bill?" I asked him with some worry in my voice.

"Don't worry, Lina" Bill told me, "I know this river like the back of my hand, I've been up and down it a thousand times, even in the rainy season"

"I know, but I don't like this, Bill" I told him as I ran my hands through my hair, "Who knows what could happen, you know as well as I do how dangerous the river could be during the rainy season"

"I know, Lina, but I can handle this" Bill reassured me, but it didn't put me at ease.

"But what if something happens to you?" I asked him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me"

"You don't know that, Bill" I said to him, "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do"

"You're not going to lose me" Bill said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, "I promise"

I sighed as I thought for a minute, "Let me come with you"

"What?" Bill asked, surprised I said that.

"I wanna come with you" I repeated, "It'll make me feel better to know that you'll be okay if I was with you"

"But what about the Clinic?" Bill asked, "You can't just up and leave"

"They can manage a few days without me, a week tops" I told him, "I'll have my assistant Bianca take over for me. She's more than capable of running my grandfather's Clinic, I taught her after all"

"Alright, but on one condition" Bill said seriously.

"Like what?"

"You promise me that you'll be careful and you'll listen to me for once" He said and chuckled at the last part.

I smiled small at him, "Alright, I can do that"

"Thank you" Bill said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

 _ **Later that night...**_

It was in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind to sleep. The rain was still coming down pretty hard, like it was earlier. I watched from the window of my room as the rain continued to fall. I had a worried expression on my face as I had my arms crossed over my chest. I was just standing here in my pajamas while Bill was in bed, asleep. He occasionally spends the night at my place and on occasion, so does Tran, who would sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Lina?" I hear Bill ask from behind me, "You okay?" I felt him up against my back as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yea, I'm fine" I told him, "I'm just worried about tomorrow is all"

"You have nothing to worry about, Lina" Bill said, "Everything's gonna be fine"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him seriously.

"Because, I know" Bill said as I just rolled my eyes, "I've been up and down this river so many times, I could do it blindfolded"

"How are you so confident?" I asked him.

"Part of my charm" I heard Bill said with a chuckle as he gently ran his hands up and down my upper arms, "I know I can do this, Lina. Trust me"

"I do trust you" I say, "I just don't trust the river. After all, it was the river that took my grandfather from me" I greeted my teeth at the thought of how I lost my grandfather.

"I know, it was a boating accident in the rainy season" Bill said because I had told him the story on how my grandfather had died.

"I just don't want the same thing to happen to you" I turn my head and look up at him, "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I don't wanna lose you"

"You're not gonna lose me, Lina" Bill said as he turned me around to face him, "I'm gonna be here for you no matter what, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, babe. I promise" he cupped my face in my hand and wiped a stray tear that didn't know had fallen off my cheek.

"Thank you" I said nodding my head as I grabbed his face and planted my lips on his for a heated kiss. He returned the kiss as his hands traveled down to my waist and held me close to him.

"I love you" I said breathlessly as I broke the kiss.

"I love you, too babe" he replied with a smile.

He then kissed me again, more fiercely as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Bill then sat down on the bed with me sitting on his lap as we continued to kiss each other with such passion.

Bill then broke the kiss and looked up at me, "Marry me"

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"Marry me, Malina" Bill repeated, "I've never loved any woman the way I love you. You mean everything to me and I would do anything for you. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile and the way you're eyes light up when you're happy. I love you, Malina and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife. What do you say?"

I take in everything he just said and I felt tears well up in my eyes, tears of joy. I just smile at him before I kiss him full on the lips, "I say 'I do'" I look him right in his eyes as he smiles big before he reaches in his back pocket and he pulled out a ring with a rose gold band and a perfectly cut diamond.

"Where did you get that?" I asked looking at the ring and then looking up at him.

"It was mother's" Bill answered, "She gave it to me before she died. After my father died, my mother could never bring herself to take it off, but when she got sick she knew that her time was coming. Before I was shipped out, she gave me her ring and she told me to give this to a very special girl who I'll make very happy one day. I've been carrying it with me ever since and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you"

"Bill..." I said with a small smile as he slipped the beautiful ring on my ring finger.

I looked down at the ring, "It's so beautiful"

"But it's nothing compared to you" Bill said with a smile and I just giggled at him.

"You are something else, Bill Johson" I say with a shake of my head as I smile.

"I know and that's why you love me" he says with a cocky smile.

"I love everything about you" I say as I kissed him hungrily on the lips as Bill chuckled into the kiss and as he fell back and laid on the bed with me on top of him.

That's when we started to 'celebrate' our engagement together, if you know what I mean. I can't wait until we're married and I can finally call Bill, my one and only love, my husband and we can spend the rest of our lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short and sorry that it took me longer than usual to put this up. I've been busy with other stuff.**

 **Before I forget, I want to tell you guys that I'm thinking about doing a story based on the movie I, Frankenstein (2014) I don't know if any of you have seen it, but for those who have seen it and like the movie, let me know if you would like to see that story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anacondas, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hunt for the Blood Orchid**

 **Chapter Five**

Bill and I had arrived at the Bloody Mary early this morning and Tran was already there, waiting for us. Our 'guests' arrived at little after six o'clock, all except for that woman with the attitude, who's name I learned is Gail. Earlier this morning, I had done some food shopping since I didn't know what these people liked, I got a little of everything. I also brought my laptop, along with some paperwork in my messenger bag so that I could do some work while I'm on this little trip.

Gail had literally just arrived and already she starts with the complaining, "I've seen subway cars in better shape than this!" she referred to the boat.

"Yea, she maybe ugly, but she puts out" Bill said to her as he walked by her while carrying some gas along with a bag.

"And she doesn't bitch like some people I know" I retorted as I walked up to her with my bag in hand and she just glared at me. I then headed down to the boat where Tran was just making some final adjustments on the boat.

When I climbed onto the boat, I noticed that a red pickup truck pulled up ahead of the dock and two more guys exited out of it.

"Jesus, how many are there?" I asked as Bill walked by me.

"Don't know, babe" He answered me, "By the way, I'm letting the two women sleep in our room"

I rolled my eyes, "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

Bill just chuckled as he shook his head and walked upstairs to where Tran was.

An hour had gone by before we finally started to head down the river. The rain was now dying down. I was sitting at the table where everyone else was standing with my laptop on my lap, looking over things for my grandfather's clinic. The leader guy, Jack, pulled out a map and spread it out on the table. He was showing Bill what route they need to take.

"Okay, now this is where the exploratory team found the orchid" he pointed to a place on the map, "In the Selatan Basin, it took them three days to get up river" I just rolled my eyes at him, did he not understand the concept of rainy season.

"Yea, but that was before the rainy season" Bill said stated, "Some of these waterways could be dangerous now" the blonde girl, who's name I learned is Sam, interrupted him.

"You said you could get us there safely"

"And he will, but safe isn't always quick" I snapped my eyes at her and she just have me a weird look.

"Lina's right" Bill began "We'll work our way up river one bend at a time. If I don't like what I see, we change course. You can't chart the fastest route before you begin"

"Already have" one of the new guys, who's name is Cole chimed in.

Everyone turned to look at him, I looked over at him from my spot at the table. He turned his own laptop around so everyone could see the screen, "Check it, alright. Now, we're up linked in real time with NASA and AsiaSatCom. Now under ideal conditions, this is the fastest route" he showed traced a route on the screen, "But once we superimpose weather patterns for the past ten years" he typed some keys on his laptop, "and then extrapolate...Bingo! It's Padrang to the Selatan Basin. I'm a bad man" he leaned back, proud over his work.

I noticed Gail behind him, who looked like she didn't give a shit what he was talking about and just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Alright, we got less than a week to get to that orchid" Another man, who was an African American, named Mitchell spoke "Now if you can't get the job done, give us our money back and we'll get somebody who can" he looked over at Bill.

"I'll get you there" Bill answered confidently as he walked off.

A little while later, I was working on my laptop going over some things while Jack, Sam, Mitchell, Cole and another guy named Ben sat on the other side of the boat. Suddenly, we hear Gail screaming her head off and Mitchell gets up to investigate and runs right into him.

"Something attacked me! Something is in there!" she cried as she hid her face in Mitchell's chest and grabbed his jacket.

Hearing the commotion, Bill came back down "Man, she said something attacked her" Mitchell told Bill who walked past him and Gail towards our room.

Two seconds later, Bill came out with Kong on his shoulders. Oh, brother. Are you kidding me? She got scared by a little monkey? Pfft, city people.

"It's okay, boy. It's alright. What the hell'd you do? You scared him" Bill said as he walked past Gail and Mitchell.

"I scared him?" Gail snapped at him as Bill stood in front of her.

"This is Kong. Kong lives here. You're guests" Bill explained slowly to her as the others were laughing at Gail and had smiles on their faces, "Be nice" Bill then headed back up stairs with Kong on his shoulders.

I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting two weeks on the river.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for taking so long to update this. The only excuse I have is that so much has been going on in my life lately. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Six:

I was sitting at a table doing some work on my laptop while Mitchell and Gail were both trying to talk on their satellite phones at the same time. I roll my eyes and shake my head at them. City people. They remind me so much of my parents and that's why I don't like these people too much. Tran was sitting at the edge of the boat carving something out while Bill drove the boat for little while.

That's when both Gail and Mitchell lost their reception. I just shake my head with a sigh as I get back to my work, but I hear Tran say "Try my phone. Works just as good, but it's free" He held out his carving to them.

"Oh, okay" Mitchell answered him "Maybe you can use my special antenna to boot your reception" he flipped Tran off while Gail smirked and Tran laughed. I smiled at Tran's humor before I got back to my work.

"Stop the boat!" Jack yelled, causing me to jump in surprise since I was so engrossed in my work. I sighed in frustration as I closed my laptop, it's obvious that I'm gonna have to wait until tonight to finish my work.

Bill brought the boat to a stop as he came down to see what Jack was yelling about. I placed my laptop back in it's case as Bill came down. They said something about a flower they see on the shore, they said the name, but I didn't catch it. Bill grabbed Jack's camera and used it as a telescope to see the flower. I stood up and walked over to them, when I did I saw Jack eyeing me strangely that made me feel real uncomfortable. I stayed close to Bill just in case.

"Blood Orchid?" Bill questioned "Isn't that supposed to red?"

"This is something else" Jack told him "An incredibly rare flowering vine, I've only ever seen it once in captivity"

"Can you get us to shore?" Sam asked Bill who handed Jack back his camera.

"It's your money" Bill answered as he picked up Kong and placed him on his shoulder and walked away.

I tagged along with Bill and Tran with my machete attached to my hip just in case while Bill brought the rifle and Tran brought his machete. Sam had asked Bill why he brought the rifle and he said if they got killed by a tiger, he can't get his money. I laughed when he said because of the expression on Sam's face when he answered her.

We trudged through the water that was luckily only knee deep, so it was a good thing I wore shorts on this little trip. When we got to shore, Jack and Sam were in awe at the sight of the flower. I'll admit, it was pretty, but why are they making a huge fuss over this flower. I just rolled my eyes as I walked away. I noticed a little path in the jungle and since I know my way around this place, I decided to see where the path goes. I know how to take care of myself, I learned from the best after all. I came to the end of the path when a strong smell hits me, it was so vile that it made me want to vomit. I covered my nose when I saw and heard flies buzzing around something. When I got a little closer, my eyes widened at what I saw and it made me sick to my stomach.

 **Bill's POV...**

Tran and I were standing on the shore standing guard while Byron and Sam as they were getting their flower. Malina had walked off on her own, I'm not worried since I know that Lina is capable of taking care of herself, but I'll always be there for her when she needs me.

All of sudden, I heard a scream come from the jungle and Tran heard it, too as we both looked towards the direction of the scream That sounded like...Malina!

"Lina?" I called I as I ran into the jungle with Tran right behind me. When we found Lina, she was bent over some folage puking her guts out.

"Lina? Babe, what's wrong?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder as she stood up with tears running down her face and pointed behind her as she was gasping. I looked and what I saw was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. It was a dead cow that was contorted in a horrible shape and from the smell of it, it's been dead for a least a couple of weeks.

Then, I saw something next to the carcass. I put the rifle on my shoulder before I crouched down next to the thing. I grabbed what looked like some kind of tarp, I began to pull it out from under the dead cow. It just kept coming, like there was no end to this thing, but the more I unraveled it, the more I figured out that this wasn't a tarp. It was a snake skin. I saw Tran kneel down next to me in the corner of my eye just as I came to the end of the snake skin. This thing had to be at least 50 feet long or so.

"You ever seen one this big before?" I asked Tran and I saw a look of realization come across his face.

"Nana Lax Asa" Tran mumbled in Indonesian.

"What?" I asked him, not knowing what he said.

"There are legends of giant serpents around here. Nana Lax Asa" Tran explained "The Lopaks worship them"

I looked down at the snake skin and examined the markings of from where the head would be. My chest tightened when I realized what this was.

"This is no Nana Lax Asa, this is Anaconda" I said looking at Tran and I heard Malina come up behind us.

"Oh, my God" she said in a shaky voice. You could see the fear on her face as well as the panic in her green tear-filled eyes.

I then stood up and rolled up the snake skin before I tossed it back behind the cow carcass "Okay, how about we don't tell the others about this?" I suggested to Tran and Lina.

Lina let out a shaky breath as she nodded her head in agreement.

"For fifty grand, I think I can keep quiet" Tran replied with a small smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"Here's the deal" I began "This is the last stop we make, nobody gets off this boat" Tran and Lina both nodded in agreement as he began to make our way out of the jungle.

I came up next to Malina and wrapped an over her shoulders "You doing okay now, babe?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'll feel a lot better when we get back on the boat" She told me and I nodded my head as we followed Tran out of the jungle. Luckily, Byron and Sam were done taking their samples, so we all headed back to the boat. Sam asked me what that scream was all about and I just told her that Malina saw a dead animal in jungle. I purposely left out the part about the snake skin that was found with it.

I dropped the topic after that and we all got back on board The Bloody Mary. Tran said he would drive it for a while while Malina grabbed her medical bag to find some medicine for her stomach. She was pretty shaken up by what she saw and I don't blame her, even with her being a doctor for years and seeing some pretty awful things, I don't think you can ever be prepared for what she saw.

 **Malina's POV...**

Later that night, I was feeling better enough to make dinner for everyone. I was still a little freaked out by what I saw, though. Bill had offered to make dinner, but I said that I could handle it and that I'll be fine. He let it go after that, seeing as how once I make up my mind about something, there's no changing it. Besides, I needed something to distract me from what happened earlier, but now that I'm clearing my head, something occurred to me. I noticed that ever since this morning, I've been feeling some nausea. Maybe that's why I threw up earlier at the sight of the dead cow, I mean I've seen some pretty horrible things in my life being a doctor and all. And that was pretty awful what I saw, but in all the years I've been a doctor, I've never thrown up at the sight of anything bad; I've always had a strong stomach, but this time was different.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Sam and Gail come into the kitchen until they started talking with each other.

"So, you were one of Jack's students?" Gail asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah" Sam answered looking back at her before she handed me some tomatoes she chopped up. I smiled my thanks and she returned it before turning her attention back to Gail "He was teaching a seminar in Botanical Pharmacology. Soon as I finished my dissertation, he hired me" I grabbed a bottle of spice and sprinkled it into the pot as their conversation continued.

"Well, that's one way to get a leg up" Gail commented and I glared at her, but said nothing. This is Sam's battle, let her fight it herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam challenged, seeing as how she was taken back a bit by that comment.

"I had a professor who wanted to hire me right out of school" Gail began "Of course, he wanted me to be his secretary" I bit down on my tongue slightly so that I wouldn't loose my cool. I don't understand this woman, what is her problem? It's like she hates everything and everyone.

"Look, if I've done something to offend you in anyway..." Sam began, but was cut off by Gail.

"No, no, dear not at all. Actually, I admire you. Took me ten years to get where I am today. Clearly, your generation as it all figured out" Gail gave her a fake smile as she grabbed her beer and left. Thank God. I glanced over at Sam and I could see that she seemed pretty offended and a little pissed, not that I can blame her.

"And it's because of people like her that I left the states" I said a minute after Gail left and Sam turned to look at me with a questionable look "My parents are just like her and that's why I live down here, to get away from people like them, but I guess no matter where you go there's always gonna be someone like that. I wouldn't pay attention to what she said because I could practically see the jealously radiating off of her"

She smiled her thanks to me and I returned the smile "How about we finish up here and get these people some food?" I suggested to her and she nodded her head while she helped me finish cooking.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
